Awakening
by Paralax
Summary: The greatest benders in the world are known for either their sheer power or unorthodox uses of their abilities. The latter tends to produce more entertaining stories. Rated M for getting so close to Korrasami smut you can taste it.


"Ooh, make a dragon!" said Bolin, motioning the fluid shape of the image he had in his mind.

Korra laughed, her face illuminated by the light of the full moon. "Okay, Bolin. I'll try."

She struck a stance, feeling the moon and her body in sync with each other. The water in front of them, in the bay, started to rise. The moon acted through Korra, lifting most of the weight and allowing Korra to focus on the actual forming of the shape. First a head appeared, then a long body, and finally, a tail. After a minute of molding and touching up, the dragon was about ten meters long, with long, icy tendrils and scales that reflected the moonshine. Korra sent it over the bay, winding it in the air slowly, like she imagined a dragon would. Bolin cheered and she could hear Mako clapping his hands. "Impressive," she heard him say.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Korra said. She started performing a complex series of forms with one hand, holding the dragon up with the other. A glob of water rose up from the bay and entered the structre through the dragon's mouth. Korra took a deep breath, then pushed her hand forward. The dragon stopped moving and the excess water shot out of its mouth, careening over their heads and slamming into the cliffs above them. Korra took her free hand and gathered the water from the blast before it hit the ground, throwing it into the air over the bay.

"Geez," Bolin said, "That was amazing. I'm starting to run out of ideas for you."

There was silence for a moment as the four teenagers tried to think up other crazy things for Korra to do. Korra lazily guided the water dragon around the coast.

Asami snapped her fingers. "Bloodbending! That's what it was called."

The dragon froze, then melted into the water below. "What did you say?" Korra asked, spinning around and glaring at Asami with a mix of shock and anger.

"What?" she said, confused, "Bloodbending?"

"How do you know that exists?" Korra asked, almost shouting.

"I-I read it in a book somewhere. It was a retelling of the adventures of Avatar Aang. Actually, no – it was notes collected by the author of that collection, a sort of 'behind the scenes' thing. It said that bloodbending was an advanced form of water-bending, only achievable during the full moon. That was it."

"Well it is," Korra said, looking up to the moon, "And there's no way I'm doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because... I just don't, alright?" Korra said defensively. "I don't want to hurt you guys."

"Well tell us what it is, at least." said Bolin, getting up off of his rock and walking up to Korra and Asami. Mako did the same, and Korra wa ssurprised that he was curious as well.

Korra looked at the three of them. "Guys, I can't talk about it. I was sworn to secrety by Katara and-"

"Katara can bloodbend, too?" said Bolin. "Well then you have to tell us. Please?"

"No, guys, it's not- wait." Korra gathered her thoughts. Technically, there wasn't any harm in telling them – they weren't waterbenders. "Fine. But you have to swear that you will never tell anyone that this exists. Ever."

Asami nodded, curiosity flaming in her eyes. Bolin had a similar look, but it was more of a general interest. Mako just stared at her, arms crossed, a neutral expression on his face.

And so Korra told the three of the story Katara told her about a year ago. About how a waterbender had been captured by the Fire Nation over a century ago, back when they were raiding the South Pole for waterbenders. This particular bender – Hama – while spending years in her cell, developed a way to bend the water in the rats that scurried about. This allowed her complete muscular control – bloodbend someone, and you could control their every movement. It required so much finesse that it was only possible during a full moon. Finally, Hama was able to bend the water in the guards that guarded her cell so she could make her escape. Once out, she disguised herself as a Fire Nation member and hid in small villages, terrorizing them every full moon by making some of their inhabitants disappear. Katara, Aang, and their group found her by accident, and Hama taught Katara how to bloodbend before they found out she was evil. Hama was arrested, this time for good, but Katara had been embedded with the knowledge.

"And it terrified her," Korra said, looking away, "To hold that kind of power, even if its for a few hours every month... it's was too much for her sometimes."

"Are you kidding me?" Asami said, "That sounds super useful."

Korra didn't move. "She did say that it had saved her life, once. But every time she used it she could feel the power tempting her. And as the Avatar, I don't want to go down the same path. I can't risk it."

"But she did teach you," said Mako, "Didn't she?"

Korra looked up into his golden eyes. She nodded.

"Well wouldn't it be fine if you practiced every once in a while?" asked Asami, "You know, in case you ever need to use it?"

"Yeah," Bolin said, "I mean, sure, bloodbending sounds bad, but it could be life-saving."

"I don't think you-" said Korra, and she stopped. They did have a point – it had been a few months since the 'secret lessons' Katara had been giving to Korra under the light of the full moon. She was probably a little rusty. And, actually, bloodbending might save her with Amon. The odds of him taking her under a full moon were unlikely, but not zero. Korra sighed. "Okay," she said, "But I only know how to do it on people. So if you want me to do this, I'd have to use it on you guys."

Silence for a moment. "Yeah, suddenly this doesn't sound so much fun, huh." she said, crossing her arms.

Asmai nodded to herslf. "I'll do it. I'll be her practice dummy."

"Uh, are you sure about that?" asked Mako.

"Yes sweetie. I trust her."

"Okay," said Korra. She looked to the boys. "You guys'd better stand back."

They did. Korra set three meters of distance between herself and Asami. She exhaled slowly, letting the water in the air and in the around and in Asami speak to her. Asami was faint, but she could feel it. She raised her hands and slowly 'grabbed' the water within her.

Asami let out a small yelp. "Are you alright," she asked, "I barely did anything there. Just say the word, and I'll stop."

"I can't move," she said.

"Yeah, that's basic blood-bending for you."

Asami laughed. "This is awesome. Korra, you're so powerful. Okay, keep going. Can you walk me over to Mako?"

"I'll try." Moving people was several times more complicated, because it required the coordination of a good number of the muscles in Asami's body. Korra had taken well to the art of blood-bending – a fact she was never going to let on to anyone – and even Katara was impressed at the rate of which she learned the skill. Korra cleared her head and moved her fingers, remembering to assign each of them to a specific muscle set. Asami took one lurching step, almost falling over, then another, and another. Korra had her walk in a large circle a couple times, and by the end she had a pretty fluid control of Asami's body. Korra walked her over to Mako, then, as a bonus, had her hug the firebender. He seemed thourghly creeped out by the gesture. "Asami, you alright?" he asked.

Korra tilted Asami's head up so she could face him. "Never better. This feels a little weird. But exhilirating in a way. I can't describe it."

"You like it?"

"No, I didn't say that. I just think it's cool that this sort of ability exists."

"Well, okay. I trust you and Korra." Mako returned the hug.

Korra slowly released Asami – that was the key to control, Katara had said: do everything slowly, always making sure you aren't hurting whomever you're controlling, be it person or animal. She could feel the connection between herself and Asami's water as a lingering sensation in her fingers.

As she finished letting go, she noticed something within Asami. Something unusually... warm.

Korra took back a little control. Yep, a certain spot – behind her abdomen, somewhere – was becoming warmer the longer Asami and Mako hugged. Korra could see the spot in her mind, kind of like a ball of energy, and nudged it.

Asami let out another gasp, different from the one she let out when she was first blood-bent. She backed away, blushing. "I- sorry," she said. "It's just-" she let out another gasp as Korra prodded the energy ball again. That's weird. It felt like the ball was getting bigger. She focused all of her concentration on exploring the ball.

Asami crossed her legs and sat down on the ground, her face a deep red. "Korra, she said, her voice filled with something. Korra couldn't tell what it was.

"Hang on," she said, "I just found something. This might be important. Can you please let me do this for a couple more minutes?"

"...Fine. But don't do anything to-" Asami's eyes rolled up into her head and she sighed, leaning back onto the ground. "Spirits, what are you doing in there?" she asked.

"You have something in you," she said, not looking at her, "Katara didn't have it, and neither do Mako and Bolin. I'm trying to figure out what it is." What if she attacked the ball from multiple sides? She took four fingers and jabbed it. The ball vibrated in response.

Asami let out a long moan. Mako ran to her side. He knelt down and lifted her up to a sitting position. "Asami, are you alright?" he asked.

Asami grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "Take me," she whispered in his ear. She moved one of his hands down her face, over her chest and towards her-

"Korra," Mako called to her, "Stop it."

Korra snapped out of her trance. She saw a frightened and confused Mako looking at her, along with an Asami that was glaring at Mako with an almost primal hunger. She nodded and let go. Asami looked very disappointed.

"I think," Mako said, "It's time we go to bed. It's late."

Asami sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Korra lay in her bed. The light of the moon shone through her window, casting long shadows on the walls and ceiling. Her muscles were screaming at her to bend, but she had to be in control. It was going to be a long night.

Someone lightly touched her arm. Korra looked over and saw Asami, in a deep red nightgown and with uncertain eyes. "Hey there," she said.

"Hey," Korra said. "Sorry about earlier."

"Oh no," she said. "It was a very... interesting sensation, to be 'blood-bent'. Can I ask you a favor?"

Korra shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you remember that thing you were doing in the end."

Korra pitured the ball of energy in her mind. "Yeah."

"...could you do it again?"

Korra's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Asami looked into Korra's face. "How much sex-ed did you get in the South Pole?"

Korra was thrown off by the question. "Uh, enough, I guess? I mean, I did get a 'birds and bees' talk when I was like fourteen, but I didn't really have anyone to... explore that side of me with."

"So you never self-explored?"

Korra sat up in her bed, blushing. "What?" she sputtered, "No, of course not. I'm the Avatar – I'm not going to spend my time doing... that."

Asami shrugged. "You make it sound so evil. But come on. A beautiful, sexy young woman in one of the most happening cities in the world? You can't tell me that you haven't had a couple moments where your desires got the most of you."

Korra thought back to the kiss with Mako. That was they only instance, and even that was motivated by romance, not lust. "No," she said, "I can't say that I have."

Asami climbed up onto her bed. Korra noticed how the light was striking her body just so that it illuminated her curves and- she snapped out of wherever her mind was taking her.

"You're such a good kid," Asami said, winking. "But you're so uncomfortable with who you are." She hopped onto the bed and started to climb over Korra. Korra could feel Asami's silky nightgown brush over her legs and exposed stomach."You have so much stress bundled up in you." She was over Korra's face now, her long hair flowing down to Korra's pillow. "You need to learn to let it go every so often. Have you ever even kissed someone?"

"Once," Korra allowed. "It kind of sucked, actually."

"But didn't it also feel pretty good?"

"Yeah." Korra could feel heat building within her. What the hell was going on? "But Asami, I'm not like that. I can't be. I'm-"

Asami bent down and kissed Korra, full on. The sensation exploded thorugh Korra's waterbending-deprived body, and when Asami slipped in her tongue Korra gasped and felt her face grow hot. Asami pulled away and whipped her hair back. Korra could barely understand the emotions, the raw feelings that were exploding through her mind and body. "What are you doing?" she whispered, surprised at how hard it was to breathe regularly.

"Showing you that you don't have to be a bender to bend other people." She kissed Korra, this time adding the sensation of her fingers running over her upper body. Korra reveled in the new sensations, but noticed something else in her.

She had one of the balls of energy too, growing every time Asami came in contact with her. "Asami," she whispered again, noting how deep and full of... desire they had both become. "Please stop. I'm a little scared right now." Already she could feel her self-control ebbing away from her. She started to match Asami's figure against her own. Their chests touched. She wrapped her legs around Asami's. She felt so full of power with the moon, but it all was worthless compared to the will of her body. Asami started kissing down Korra's neck. "You need to learn to let go," she whispered.

"But I can't. I have too much to- to do. If I let go, what's to stop me from doing horrible things?"

Asami inhaled and came up to Korra's face. "Nothing," she whispered, and Korra could hear her voice dripping with lust. Korra was kissed again, and this time Asami could feel her hand slipping down, into the waistband of her pants, towards-

The shock of the sensation rippled through her body like a tidal wave. Korra reflexively pushed Asami off of her bed. Asami fell off, hitting the ground. She stood up, looking almost angry. "Korra, that wasn't polite. And there's no point in resisting me." She winked, and Korra's fear kicked in.

Asami stopped and sat down on her bed. "Yes," she whispered.

Korra started manipulating the ball slowly, then as she gained more and more control she went faster and faster, watching and feeling Asami's reaction to her motions. She was writing in pleasure, running her hands up and down her body before eventually gripping her bedsheets. Korra settled into a rhythm and watched as Asmai settled into the same rhythm, moving her body to Korra's motions. Korra sped up, and Asami started to cry out. Her cries became higher and higher and higher until finally she gave one rather loud cry and arched her back so high Korra thought she was going to break it. But she settled down into a string of praises to various entities and Korra, her body shivering as the orb of energy shrunk in jerky motions. Finally, she was silent, and all that was in the room was Asami's breathing.

"That was amazing," Asami finally said. She turned to face Korra, her hair and makeup a mess. "You're amazing."

Korra shrugged, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "No problem? I mean, I can only do that once a month."

"No," Asami said, "You can only do that through waterbending once a month." She turned over and fell asleep.

Korra watched her friend's body slowly rise and fall. Asami was unlike anyone else that she had ever known. She was crazy.

But she shrugged to herself. There was something to it that Korra found alluring. Not romantically – Korra was pretty sure that she didn't roll that way – but in a frienship-y way. With something more. She wasn't sure. Her thoughts were still clouded by Asami's advances. Spirits, she was beautiful.

Maybe in the morning.


End file.
